


Runky Boi

by thatbeggar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, i am going to kill myself after writing this, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbeggar/pseuds/thatbeggar
Summary: Two streamers.One war.One common love.Eric and Tanner have been enemies on Twitch dot tee vee ever since their paths crossed for the first time.They never knew that there was one thing that would unite them - Chunky Runky.Will they ever discover this, and end their warfare for good?
Relationships: Smallant1/Pointcrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 100% IRONIC IM SO SORRY IF ANYONE READS THIS BUT I HAD AN IDEA AND I WANTED TO TAKE THE MICK OUT OF IT  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Tanner rolled over in his bed, arm flailing wildly at his nightstand. The world was outrageously dark blurry to him as he was basically blind. As he managed to grab his phone in one hand, he pushed himself up with the other. The phone looked like it said 8:45 am - too early in Tanner's opinion. Rubbing his eyes, Tanner started to climb out of bed, but stood on something soft on the floor. "Huh?" he muttered, in his half-asleep state. He reached for his glasses from the nightstand, and put his phone torch on. Was that... Chunky Runky? He picked it up and, sure enough, his lovely son Chunky Runky was lying upon the cold floor. Tanner stared blankly at the sad red plush in his hand, still in a tired stupor. After a second of contemplating, Tanner sighed to himself and said "Guess I'll yeet him". And yeet him he did.

Sitting down on the sofa, Tanner sipped from his mug of coffee and checked his Discord. A few memes, some discussions of a nuzlocke, and suggestions for streams. "Wonder what they want me to do," Tanner thought to himself while scrolling through the messages. None really piqued his interest, until he read one from 1:37 am. 

"ant vs crow war of wars!!!11!11!" it read, in a crudely childlike manner. Tanner thought about it, and thought about how much he hated Eric. That snivelly voice and horrible, smug face was enough to make him puke. He knew what had to be done. 

Tanner had to destroy Eric.

Running to his PC, Tanner was planning all the different ways he could destroy his Sidon-loving enemy once and for all. Clickity click, and he was in. He started typing plans into a new Word document, his brain-cogs practically audibly whirring with excitement. "Maybe I'll start with a polite invite to a mayrokart tournament with some other streamers? And then when I annihilate him I'll humiliate him and then I'll grind it out on Zelda and beat all of his records so he's so ashamed and decides to quit streaming forever and just becomes an engineer and I'll never have to deal with his intruding presence in the community ever again and I'll be the best streamer ever!!" Tanner shouted as he manically typed out his plans in a very disorganised list. Tanner was typing so fast that he himself could barely keep up, and eventually, he fainted.

Tanner woke up on his keyboard a few hours later to see a few pages of the letter E in his precious word document. "Grrrr", he said to himself as he angrily got rid of the E's in his document. Even the most minuscule reference to the dreaded birdman infuriated Tanner. He quickly glanced at the time on his computer, and saw his stream started in a few minutes.

"FUCK!" Tanner screamed before trying to get everything set up and looking halfway respectable, making a mess in the process. "Guess destroying the Birdman can wait for another time," he laughed, as he pulled a beanie onto his head and clicked the button to start the stream.


	2. apology

this isnt a content chapter i need to just apologise

i have writers block and an extreme aversion to doing school work until the last minute so im sorry no new chapter is here yet

also i had almost finished ch2 and then wjoops it got deleted :(  
sorry lol

**Author's Note:**

> i have no guide for this and i need to write that asap help


End file.
